1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coordinate input device with display, capable of transmitting data such as hand-written characters and patterns through a telephone circuit or other suitable telecommunication line and displaying such data transmitted thereto through the telephone circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, apparatus known as "telecopier" or "facsimile" are broadly used as means for transmitting pattern data to remote places through telecommunication lines such as telephone circuits. This type of apparatus, however, can transmit only data such as characters and patterns which are already written or printed on sheets of paper. With this type of apparatus, it is not possible to directly input by hand writing the character and pattern data to be transmitted. In addition, this type of apparatus requires an impractically long time for the data transmission and hence has only a poor real-time characteristic.